Latin name of genus and species of the plant claimed: Nephrolepis cordifolia. 
Variety denomination: VP001.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of fern plant, botanically known as Nephrolepis cordifolia, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98VP001xe2x80x99.
The new cultivar originated The Netherlands as a mutant in Renesse, The Netherlands. The parent Nephrolepis cordifolia xe2x80x98Duffiixe2x80x99 (also known as xe2x80x98Lemon Buttonxe2x80x99, unpatented). xe2x80x98VP001xe2x80x99 was discovered and selected by the inventor, Jacob J. Bijl, in a controlled environment in Renesse, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by leaf cuttings was first performed on Nov. 6, 2000 in Renesse, The Netherlands and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true-to-type.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98VP001xe2x80x99 which in combination distinguish this fern as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Densely crowded compact fern;
2. brown downy scales at the base;
3. green leaves;
4. sterile and button shaped leaflets;
5. erect and occasionally forked stalks: and
6. heat and low humidity tolerant.
xe2x80x98VP001xe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype of the new cultivar may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and daylength without any change in the genotype of the plant. The following observations, measurements and values describe the new cultivar as grown in Renesse, The Netherlands under conditions which closely approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98VP001xe2x80x99 is the cultivar xe2x80x98Duffiixe2x80x99. The growth rate of xe2x80x98VP001xe2x80x99 is much faster than the growth rate of xe2x80x98Duffiixe2x80x99. The leaflets of xe2x80x98VP001xe2x80x99 are much wider than the leaflets of xe2x80x98Duffiixe2x80x99.